harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Badeea Ali
|title= |signature= |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes=Brown |skin=Light |family=Mother |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |job= |house=Ravenclaw |loyalty=*Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Ravenclaw }} Badeea Ali was a witch who started attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1984 and was sorted into Ravenclaw. A creatively ingenious soul, she took an instant interest in the portraits that hung all throughout the castle from the moment she set foot in the castle and proceeded to spend most of her time outside of her lessons experimenting with the creation of magical paintings of people and places, and the necessary spellwork required to make them come to life. Biography Badeea was born in 1972 or 1973. Her mother was a Muggle engineer, making Badeea either Muggle-born or half-blood. She owned a pet cat called Laith. She loved painting the cat and said she could never have enough cat portraits. She also enjoyed experimenting to create new defensive spells. She may have been Muslim, given that she wore a hijab, a head covering traditionally worn by women of the Islamic faith, along with her Arabic name (as most Muslims have them). Hogwarts years Badeea started attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on 1 September and was sorted into Ravenclaw house. Due to being a female Ravenclaw of the same year, she may have shared a dorm room with Tulip Karasu. She spent her afternoons in the Clock Tower Courtyard, where she created magical portraits. She did not pay attention the events going on at Hogwarts. She successfully convinced another student, Jae Kim, that she was able to apparate, but in reality, she used an invisibility cloak. In her third year, Badeea took Divination as an elective. Fifth year In the 1988–1989 school year, she had Defence Against the Dark Arts and History of Magic classes with, among others, Jacob's sibling. She and Jacob's sibling met in the Clock Tower Courtyard when Badeaa Ali was creating a magical portrait of Hogsmeade. Jacob's sibling needed her help to rescue Beatrice Haywood, who was stuck in a painting, after Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington had told them about Badeea. Badeea explained that she had been attempting to recreate the portrait with Beatrice. Later on, Jacob's sibling met up with Badeaa in Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom when the former was looking for Patricia Rakepick. Jacob's sibling asked Badeaa to teach them one ability. Badeea and Jacob's sibling later invented the Star Shower Spell as part of the latter's chaos event in an attempt to get the Vault Portrait from Peeves. Physical Appearance Badea was a young girl who wore a blue hijab, with brown eyes and pale skin. Personality and traits Being a member of Ravenclaw house, Badea was a highly intelligent and creative young witch with an impressive talent for painting and the experimentation with new forms of magic and spells. She was academically-minded, who took great interest in her schoolwork and thus often enjoyed discussing academic topics with other students. She was also friendly and good-natured, as she was willing to assist Jacob's sibling when they needed her help. Indeed, she was so devoted to her hobby as an artist that she did not pay much attention to many of the events that went on at Hogwarts, showing her to be a fiercely dedicated individualist who preferred living in her own imagination and world, rather than being too obsessed with reality. Magical abilities and skills *'Spell creation': Badeea invented the Star Shower Spell with the help from Jacob's sibling and Charlie Weasley. This was an incredibly impressive feat for a Hogwarts student, given how the art of spell creation is both highly complex and even dangerous, showing her to have been a highly accomplished and inventive witch in this respect. *'Charms': Badea was proficient in charm-work, as she successfully created the Star Shower Spell, an Atmospheric Charm and was able to place the necessary charms on the portraits she painted to give them personality. She also enjoyed experimenting with new Defensive Charms in her free time. *'Astronomy:' Badeea was knowledgeble in Astronomy. *'Artist': Badea was a highly talented and imaginative artist, who specialised in the creation of magical, living portraits, due to her own personal fascination with such magical items. Behind the scenes *Based on her name, it is possible that she was of Arabic descent. Her wearing of a hijab further supports the idea that she is of Arabic Muslim background. However, even non-Arab Muslims usually have names with these roots (i.e. ones from Pakistan or India, more common in the UK and Ireland). **Her being of Islamic background does not seem to have caused any complications for her, despite the religion traditionally having a strongly hostile attitude towards the practising of any kind of magic. Friend Interaction correct answers Meal With a friend * ✔+ Ingolfr the Iambic * ✔+ Godric's Hollow at Night/Witch and Wizard Couple * ✔+ Mopsy Fleabert * ✔+ Malecrit * ✔+ The Hobgoblins * ✔+ The Bent-Winged Snitches * ✔+ Walter Crane * ✔+ Magenta Comstock Playing Gobstones * ✔+ I might fall asleep * ✔ I might die of boredom * ✔+ Let's discuss History of Magic * ✔ Let's discuss Arithmancy * ✔+ I'll ask Binns to come lecture * ✔ I'll sing you a lullaby * ✔+ Sorry, I was nodding * ✔ It was quite boring * ✔ Let's think boring thoughts * ✔+ Let's stare at the ground * ✔ I prefer taking a kip * ✔+ I don't have an opinion Drink Butterbeer * ✔+ Ali * ✔+ Professor Flitwick * ✔+ Painting Portraits * ✔+ Clocktower Courtyard * ✔+ Beatrice Haywood * ✔+ Think outside the box * ✔+ Nearly Headless Nick Appearances * Notes and references fr:Badeea Ali ru:Бадия Али Category:1970s births Category:Artists Category:British individuals Category:Brown-eyed individuals Category:Females Category:Ravenclaws Category:Ravenclaws Sorted in 1984 Category:Spell inventors Category:Wizards